souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Scentless Flower)
|} Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (中務 椿, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki) is Black Star's former Demon Weapon partner. A part of the Nakatsukasa Clan, a famous family of Japanese Demon Weapons, she can change into multiple ninja weapons, plus a katana. Subsequently, she is known as a Demon Shadow Weapon (魔暗器 Maanki) known as a Dark Arm in the English dub. She is also a former member of Spartoi. Appearance Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. Prior to joining the Shadow Army, she wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. Occasionally, like when she is bathing or playing basketball, her ponytail and the strands of hair at the side of her face are tied up into 'loops.' Upon using the Uncanny Sword, her hair is loose, with tattoos that are the same pattern as Black Star's. She wears grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists. Upon the joining in the Shadow Army, she wears a navy blue tunic with a picture of a soul on the chest, a pair of pants matching the color of the stocking, and brown boots. She also wears her loose instead of in a ponytail. Tsubaki's soul is pale yellow in color and has her long ponytail as the 'tail' of her soul. At one time, the end of the tail resembles the blade of her Chain Scythe form. Tsubaki has a wide variety of Weapon forms. Personality As one of the oldest of the main cast of characters, Tsubaki is one of the most mature characters, along with Maka. However, she is not as short-tempered as the Scythe Meister, and is very patient and forgiving. She has a very magnanimous, polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort her friends even when she has no idea how to help. She is caring and understanding and sometimes acts as the mediator when her friends fight, and her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for people who are troubled. She cares deeply for her friends, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset, even going so far as to suggest to Soul and Black Star to nullify the dare Maka has to do after she loses the basketball game, due to not knowing the rules. She often worries about her friends if they are in danger, and is upset when the people she cares about are hurt. Tsubaki's soul is 'very co-operative and has a lot of space to accept people' as said by Stein. Because of her accepting nature, she can see the good in people who, at first glance, do not seem to have anything likeable about them (such as with her partner, Black Star, and Mifune, even though he had joined Arachnophobia). She deeply cares for her friends and prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, usually being the one who diffuses any arguments between people, making her a dependable and trustworthy friend. Her patience often makes her the only calm one (apart from perhaps, Soul) in situations when everyone else has lost their temper. Even in the Wrath Chapter of the Book of Eibon, Tsubaki only briefly loses her temper, whilst everyone else is shouting and screaming at each other. She is also generous and kind-hearted, up until the point that some people even take advantage of her (Liz does this twice, once in the anime when she asks her to do an essay for her and another time when Liz pretends she cooked Tsubaki's food in order to impress a boy she likes). Her tendency to trust people at all times also hinders her once on a written test at the DWMA, when she fails to see a trick question. She also has a habit of apologizing, even when it isn't her own fault (something which she often does when Black Star does something wrong in front of people). One of the most mature and flexible characters, Tsubaki is very amicable and gets along well with her peers and can be very understanding of their feelings. However, some people, like Masamune, accuse her generosity and capacity by calling her a pushover, saying that she does not have the ability to show her true feelings or deny something that she thinks is not true. As a child, Tsubaki had a habit of pretending that she liked certain things in order to please others, such as when she told Masamune that she wanted to play ball when she really wanted to play house. She does suffer from low self-esteem at the start of the series, comparing herself to the camellia flower, a 'flower without a fragrance, blooming silently and looking tragic when its petals scatter.' She can also be a little submissive and reluctant to be direct. However, her confrontation with Masamune allows her to mature and be more confident with herself, and she denies that she is a flower without a fragrance, and proves it to her brother by defeating him. She learns to be more honest with herself as the series goes on. When the situation calls for it, she will put her foot down, and can be as determined and as stubborn as Black Star himself. She refuses to use the Uncanny Sword when she thinks Black Star is too injured to keep on fighting, and also shouts at Maka and Soul to stop them from fighting with each other during the battle against Free, showing that she has grown more assertive. She still can be easily embarrassed, and can sometimes be paranoid and takes things too literally, shown in the Salvage chapter, and her reaction when Maka sarcastically suggests that Black Star and Soul be partners since they seem to be such close friends. Despite being on the calm and accepting side, she still knows when to draw a line, and can be as punishing as Maka when someone, especially her partner, does something inappropriate, such as spying on her while she is bathing (her usual retaliation is throwing a shuriken into Black Star's head, resulting in a gush of blood). Due to her overall serious nature, she still shows some dismay and shock alongside Maka when the other characters do something ridiculous. She seems to have a talent for cooking, having been complimented on a few occasions by her friends. She doesn't seem to mind cooking even for big-eaters like Black Star and Ragnarok; mostly because she thinks it is worth cooking for someone with such a big appetite. She is also very domestic, saying that she likes cleaning as well. Black Star once leaves her to clean the entire library at Shibusen in his stead, something which she happily does. She is also in love with Soul Evans, and became upset at his sudden rejection. She also became extremely upset with the DWMA after realizing why, going as far as to betray them for the Shadow Army after Mikamoto informs her of this. It does, however, take a large amount of deep thought. Relationships Partner Ikumi Mikamoto : Personality wise, Ikumi and Tsubaki are not completely similiar, though it can be said she looks up to him. He is also shown to care somewhat about her, including introducing her to strawberry daiquiris, the only form of alchohol she actually drinks. He shows her more kindness than he does to probably anyone else in the Fanfiction, even going as far as to reassure her that her friends would one day think she was right. She shows the same to him. : It can be said the two care deeply about each other, as Tsubaki tends to be fairly affectionate to Ikumi, and he treats her more nicely than he does other characters, being much less blunt with her. Black Star :Personality-wise, Black Star is the polar opposite of Tsubaki, being loud, boastful and slightly inconsiderate of others. Tsubaki shows signs in which she is disheartened by Black Star's antics, but she manages to put up with it, something that is not easy due to his ego. She is sometimes embarrassed when Black Star does something inappropriate in front of people, and often apologizes on his behalf. :However, deep down she really cares for him. She often acts like a teacher or an older sister towards Black Star, helping him with school work, telling him off when he does something wrong, and often acting like a proud parent (Kid even points this out once) towards him. She worries for his condition when he begins overusing the Uncanny Sword, damaging his body, leading him to try and walk the 'Path of the Demon' to become stronger. Tsubaki is also greatly upset if Black Star gets hurt, and although she is usually passive towards him, she will stand her ground and refuse to obey Black Star if she thinks it will put him in danger, breaking the usual principle that a Weapon has to follow their Meister's choices and decisions, showing that she thinks of him more than just her Meister. She also shows regret for letting Black Star get involved in her fight between Masamune, thinking that she is using him. Even though she manages to defeat Masamune (her initial reason in joining Shibusen), she states that she still wants to continue being Black Star's partner. She once has a private fear of Black Star leaving her to be Soul's partner, although this fear is quickly allayed. :Whilst Black Star benefits from Tsubaki's calm personality, Black Star's confidence also has a positive influence on Tsubaki. Black Star gives her the confidence to be more honest with herself. She seems to understand him the most out of all the other characters, but admits that there are things that even she doesn't understand about Black Star, but she says that it doesn't really matter as she thinks friends do not need to understand each other all the time. :Black Star is left stunned when she joins the Shadow Army, unable to actually believe it. Maka :Tsubaki and Maka are shown to be very close best friends. When Maka is down or angry, Tsubaki is usually the person who talks her around. She trusts Maka to a great degree and sometimes feels sorry for her when she ends up being teased by the likes of Black Star and Soul. She is also not afraid to be firm with her, showing when she shouts at Maka and Soul when they begin fighting during their battle against Free. She also agrees to go along with Black Star to attack Arachnophobia to avenge Maka when she gets injured by them. Since both Maka and Tsubaki have headstrong partners, both of them can relate to each other in regards to the things they have to put up with them. :Maka, like Black Star, is left in disbelief when she sees Tsubaki betrays them, and when Tsubaki tells her that one day they'll know she's right, Maka responds with "No, I don't think I will." Family Sanjuro Nakatsukasa Tsubaki and Sanjuro have a deep father-daughter bond, shown when she arrives back at their home in Japan. Her father comforts her when she tells him of her brother's death. It is also mentioned that she often sends letters back to her home, showing how close she is to her family. Mother Although Tsubaki's mother is mentioned but not seen, it can be implied that Tsubaki shares the same bond with her as with her father. Masamune :Tsubaki loves her brother very much, but often had a habit of agreeing with him and compromising for him ever since they had been young, because she felt sorry for him as he had not been born with the multiple Weapon forms. This instead, leads him to becoming an Evil human. Tsubaki joins Shibusen with the purpose of stopping him. At first, Tsubaki ends up only using her Chain Scythe to fight Masamune, even though she can use multiple Weapons, because she thinks it is unfair on Masamune, which leads him to accuse her of being weak and a flower without a fragrance, like the camellia flower. However, Tsubaki, determined to stop him, manages to defeat him, and thanks to her, Masamune returns to his human form before dying, and leaving his Uncanny Sword powers to Tsubaki. His death causes deep sadness in Tsubaki, even some time after his defeat. At one point, she privately asks for Masamune's help when she is worried that Black Star might end up walking to same path as him. DWMA Liz Being around the same age, the two get along, even though Liz sometimes takes advantage of her kindness. Tsubaki can also relate to Liz's pride for her younger sister, Patti, saying that it is just like her when she feels proud of Black Star. She is also the first to comfort Liz when she cries for Kid. Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder Tsubaki sometimes acts like a mother figure towards the two young twins, as the two are shown playing tag with her and Angela. Angela :When Angela is taken in to the DWMA, Tsubaki acts like an older sister to the young Witch. She is seen playing tag with her along with Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder. Other Mifune Tsubaki sees that he is a nice person, and is dismayed that he would join such an evil organization. She even prevents Black Star from fighting him at one point, and entreats Mifune to not carry on fighting for Arachnophobia. She also blushes when Mifune tells Black Star that he has a great blade (meaning Tsubaki). The Will of Nakatsukasa As a part of her clan and a great wise being, Tsubaki deeply respects the Will of Nakatsukasa residing in her soul, even letting the Will briefly 'borrow' her appearance when he is confronting Black Star. Crona Tsubaki cares for Crona very much, always acting kind towards the nervous Sword Meister. She is saddened when Crona ends up rejoining Medusa, and when she and Black Star fight him/her, Tsubaki tries to gently entreat him/her to remember his/her time at Shibusen, assuring Crona that no one would try to betray him/her. Ragnarok Tsubaki is slightly annoyed by Ragnarok's rude personality, but she still manages to put up with him. She doesn't mind cooking for him, even though he is incredibly gluttonous, being used to Black Star's large appetite. She says that it is worth cooking for big-eaters like him. Part in the Story The Shadow Army Arc She is the first character mentioned. She was staring at Soul, contemplating asking him out. She decides to do so after he is called to the Death Room, only to be brutally rejected. She is then attacked on the way home, in which she is saved by Ikumi Mikamoto. After making the decision to join the Shadow Army, she is given the mission to make a bargain with the witch Kureneko Onmyouza and also told to become a Death Scythe. She manages to gain 99 souls with the help of Mikamoto, and is given the Grand Witch Mabaa's soul, which increases her power to that which could be comparable to Saigo's or Lord Death's. She takes part in the Battle of Kuregai Hill, and Gy wields her as part of the Stealth Force. Gy is killed and she shows grievance over his death. They capture Death the Kid, and she hopes that she can convince him she is right, noting he could get killed for his actions. Tsubaki is involved in a covert mission to a Russian museum seeking the Statue of Montezuma. She asissts Ikumi in battle against Yuki and they barely defeat him by resonating and using Animal Blade Attack: Wolves. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Weapons